IQ
iQ is the 5th episode of Season 5 of iCarly and the 88th episode overall.Dan's tweet about adding 12 more episodes to Season 4. This is the first episode after the four-part storyline stemming of iOMG. The episode received 3.835 million views during its premiere date. Number of Views. Plot Carly falls for a super-smart cute boy named Kyle and tries to impress him by looking super-smart, too. When they go on a date to the movies, watching a movie and almost falls asleep during it. When they go back to her apartment she wants to get away from him, by having Spencer give himself a bloody nose. She then goes upstairs trying to study for her date. Sam tells Carly to place cheat notes everywhere to look at while on a date with Kyle to look smart. When Kyle figures out, he breaks up with her because she lied to him. Meanwhile, a health inspector forbids T-Bo to keep living in the Groovy Smoothie's upstairs area, so Sam, Freddie, and Gibby give T-Bo a makeover. Mrs. Benson starts to question T-Bo to see if he can stay in the guest room, in the end he gets to stay in the guest room for a year. Spencer tries to open a safe he found at the junkyard. First, he tries to crack the safe open. Then, he tries using a chain saw, and he lastly blows up the safe, with an explosive given to him by Socko's cousin Boomer, only to find a smaller safe in it. Trivia *Dan posted a photo via his Official Facebook that is part of the Benson's living room. *A movie theater set was used along with the Groovy Smoothie, the Benson's living room, and the Shay loft. We already saw Freddie's bedroom in ISaved Your Life, his fire escape in IKiss and a part behind the door with a lamp and tree in iStage An Intervention. In this episode according to a photo posted by Dan (linked above in trivia) we will get to see the Benson's living room. This now means That we have seen 4 parts of the Benson loft, All parts of the Shay loft and one part of the Puckett house. *The movie set used in this episode was also the theater set used in the Victorious episode "Tori Tortures Teacher" *This episode holds the record for shortest iCarly episode title (2 letters). Runners-up are iDo (3 letters); iOMG and iPie (4 letters each); iKiss (5 letters); and iPilot, iNevel, iFence, iTwins and iBloop (all tied with 6 letters each). *BooG!e guest stars in this episode as T-Bo. *This is the first episode of iCarly with the the subplot focused on T-Bo. *The large photo portraits of Freddie and Mrs. Benson in the front hallway of their apartment may be a reference to one of Dan Schneider's previous shows, What I Like About You. In one episode, Jeff was dating Gary's mother, but was creeped out by the huge picture of Gary in the apartment. *iCarly tweeted "T-Bo's got a new look... Vote yay or nay and then watch #iCarly on Saturday to find out WHY he looks like this!" *iCarly tweeted "Carly's studying Chinese just to impress her new super-smart guy! How far have you gone to impress someone? http://bit.ly/icrlyiq " which leads to a link for the first promo for this episode posted on iCarly.com *iCarly tweeted "Sam calls this her 'pork fork.' Pigs around the world are terrified... RT if you love Sam and or ham!" *iCarly tweeted "Just another Friday night in our house... We wish Spencer would just get a girlfriend already!" *T-Bo is now living with Freddie and his mother in their loft, which makes him Carly and Spencer's neighbor. *Socko has another cousin Boomer, who works with explosives. *The outside of the movie theather shows "Ick Glokmah", a movie from one of Dan Schneider's previous shows, Drake and Josh. *This episode marks the first time that the interior of the Benson apartment is shown to the viewers (with the exception of Freddie's bedroom, which was shown in iSaved Your Life). *This episode marks the first time that Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer each have an own plot. *This is the first time in an episode that a foreign phrase has been said and translated (when Carly says "我不知道" which means "I don't know" in chinese). *Carly tells her date to look at the door so that she can look at her PearPad and see what the fifth official language of the United Nations is. This is similar to how Josh told Mindy's parents to look at their door so that he could throw a piece of bread at a harpist he hired in order to wake her up and get her to continue playing in Drake and Josh, another Dan Schneider show. Goofs *When Freddie and T-Bo leave the iCarly studio for the interview with Mrs. Benson, there is no footage of them coming down the stairs intruding Carly's date with Kyle. Then they are seen coming around the hallway to Freddie's apartment, even though they should of just come from Carly's apartment. Quotes Carly: '''Well my arm doesn't have a spell check! '''T-Bo: '''Someone should notify your wife that she's married to a jerk! '''Health Inspector: '''I'm divorced. '''T-Bo: Lucky her! Spencer: 'I'm at the junkyard early this morning... '''Carly: '''You sure you didn't wake up at noon? '''Spencer: '... So I'm at the junkyard, about 2:30. '''Spencer: I'm not all about goofy antics and spontaneous fires. Sam: '''But ... mostly, you are? '''Spencer: '''Well, yeah. '''Carly: So, I have to learn about boring Russian films and how to speak Mandarin Chinese. Sam: He speaks Chinese? Carly: Fluently, and all I know is Mandarin Chinese Wo bu zhi﻿ dao! Freddie: What's that mean? Carly: I don't know. Sam: How could you not know what it means? Carly: I do know. It means. "I don't know." Freddie: and looks at Sam Carly: ''cheat notes to various places'' He's gonna be here any minute! You know, you could help me! Sam: ''her big fork'' I gotta keep my fork shiny and lubed in case a meal breaks out! impales a piece of bread with her big fork Carly: Hey! Hey! Keep your giant fork out of my date-bread. Sam: The big fork wants what the big fork wants. Carly, Sam, T-Bo, and Freddie: ''since T-Bo got accepted to stay in the Bensons' apartment for a year.'' Related iCarly.com Games Click here to test your iQ on iQ Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here Video Gallery See Videos for the episode here External Links *Behind-the-scenes of iQ References 418 Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Images Category:Quotes Category:Trivia